Le Magicien et La Vamp
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Una nueva estudiante ingresa a la escuela de magia más reconocida de todo el mundo de la magia, Hogwarts. Pero cuando esta nueva estudiante ingreso a la escuela de magia y hechicería los estudiantes comienzan a sospechar del carácter de la nueva integrante. Pero a la vez los chicos de todas las casas empiezan a interesarse en la nueva estudiante. SUMMARY DENTRO
1. Prologo: Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Le Magicien et La Vamp.**

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter así que no sean malos ya que apenas acaba de ingresar en este sitio, y bueno la verdad ya he comenzado a escribir otros fics que nada que ver con la sección de "Libros". En fin espero que les agrade la historia. El fic estará centrado con mi personaje, quien será la principal de la historia, y bueno también estarán nuestros personajes favoritos de la saga Harry Potter. Habrá comedia, romance, drama y duelos de magia.

**AVISO: Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a nuestra queridísima escritora J.K. Rowling, gracias a ella este mundo seria tan aburrido.**

**SINOPSIS:** _Una nueva estudiante ingresa a la escuela de magia más reconocida de todo el mundo de la magia, Hogwarts. Pero cuando esta nueva estudiante ingreso a la escuela de magia y hechicería los estudiantes comienzan a sospechar del carácter de la nueva integrante. Pero a la vez los chicos de todas las casas empiezan a interesarse en la nueva estudiante, eso incluyendo al mago más molesto y presumido de la casa de Slytherin; Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué sucederá en Hogwarts y con la chica nueva? ¿Descubrirán sus más profundos secretos? ¿Por qué Draco siempre espía a la nueva estudiante?_

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**Prólogo: Un nuevo comienzo.**

**¿? Pov:**

Camine por las pasillos de la mansión mientras refunfuñaba de la molestia, me detuve en ese instante mientras miraba con molestia una puerta de mármol color oscuro. Gire la perilla de cristal mientras abría la puerta, enfrente de mi se encontraba un hombre quien estaba de espaldas, solamente podía ver que vestía una camiseta blanca con un chaleco de algodón color caqui, pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros. Su cabello era un color rubio-cenizo. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta mientras me miraba con tranquilidad y a la vez con preocupación, sus ojos eran de un color avellana mientras que su tez era totalmente pálida. Me hizo una señal de que pasara a la habitación mientras me decía que cerrara la puerta con llave para que nadie nos interrumpiera. Una vez que entre y lo obedecí me recargue en la puerta mientras lo miraba con una expresión aburrida pero a la vez fastidiada.

– ¿Para que querías llamarme? – pregunte al hombre de ojos avellanos.

– Tengo algo que decirte y quiero que me escuches con atención. – respondió el hombre en un tono tranquilo pero serio, cosa que me dejo algo interesada.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esa cosa tan interesante? – pregunte nuevamente en un tono interesado y relajado.

– Te llego una carta… y no una carta cualquiera. – dijo el hombre de tez pálida mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco de algodón un especie de sobre.

– ¿Solamente por eso me mandaste a llamar? ¿Por una estúpida carta? – dije en un tono molesto.

– Cuidado con tu lenguaje, y no es una carta cualquiera… – rodee mis ojos desinteresada mientras me dirigí hasta aquel señor, quien ese momento me había dado la carta. – ¿Quién la envía?

– Ahí mismo lo dice querida. – respondió en un tono tranquilo pero en su mirada parecía estar molesta y a la vez con tristeza.

Comencé a ver desinteresada el sobre con el nombre de la persona quien la envió, deje escapar un suspiro al mirar el nombre del lugar donde lo enviaron. Sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, en ese momento unos recuerdos habían invadido mi mente cuando el hombre murmuro el nombre de ese lugar, deje escapar un suspiro mientras abría el sobre con tranquilidad. Una vez que lo abrí saque la hoja de esta mientras comenzaba a leerla con cuidadosamente, en ese momento mis ojos se dilataron de más cuando mire lo que decía la ultima de la carta. Desvié mi vista para volver al hombre que tenia enfrente de mi, su mirada castaña me miraron con preocupación que hasta me pregunto de que decía la carta; yo en cambio le entre la hoja para que él mismo lo leyera. Lo mire muy atentamente cuando su mirada se dilato de más y además fue mezclado con molestia, tristeza y preocupación. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras apretaba los bordes de la hoja, escuche como aquel señor dejo escapar un suspiro mientras me miraba resignado.

– Parece que fuiste aceptada en esa escuela. – dijo el señor en un tono serio.

– Ya me di cuenta. – respondí sarcásticamente.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunto el hombre en un tono serio.

– Que voy a hacer, te lo diré lo que voy a hacer no iré a ese lugar. – dije en un tono de rabia mientras le daba la espalda al sujeto. – Y no me obligaras a ir allá.

– Recuerda la promesa que le hiciste… – antes de que el sujeto siguiera hablando lo interrumpí en un tono frio y molesto.

– A ella ni la menciones. Es más no quiero escuchar que la nombres, ya que por culpa de esa siempre estoy metida en líos.

– Ten más respeto a ella… recuerda que tu formas una parte de ella y además tu también me lo prometiste. – comento el hombre en un tono enojada y frio, más frio que el mio. – Y recuerda que cuando alguien promete algo este lo tiene que cumplir, y es ahora que tu cumplas con tu parte.

– Porque entre todas las personas te tuve que hacerte esa estúpida promesa. – me dije a mi misma mientras escuchaba una leve risa del parte del hombre. – No le veo la gracia.

– Eres igualita a ella. – respondió el hombre mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y a la vez me miraba con alegría y tristeza. – Es hora de que comiences a empacar, tienes tan solo tres para comprar tus útiles escolares.

– No me trates como una niña, ya sabes que eso me molesta. – gruñí mientras lo miraba con vergüenza cuando revolvió mi cabello con una de sus manos. – Y déjame de despeinarme.

– Ya tranquila, ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a empacar tus cosas o estas lo harán por ti? – pregunto en un tono burlón el señor.

– Los sirvientes lo harán para eso les pagas ¿no? – dije en un tono serio cosa que al hombre dejo escapar un suspiro de rendición. – Es más ¿Quién dice que yo iré a esa escuela? Yo ya te he dicho que no iré y punto final.

– Bien si no quieres ir a esa escuela que en este momento te están dando la oportunidad de estudiar allí, entonces no me queda de otra más que inscribirte en el colegio donde estudia tu… – en ese momento lo interrumpí antes de que mencionara lo que yo tenia en mente.

– No te atreverías.

– Créeme si lo haría, es tu decisión. Aceptas a lo que dice la carta o simplemente te inscribo inmediatamente en la escuela donde asiste tu… – nuevamente le interrumpí.

– Me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero… no me queda otra opción. – murmure irritada mientras miraba con molestia el suelo. – Esta bien tu ganas, iré a esa tonta escuela de la que siempre has hablado durante toda mi larga vida.

– Bien que así sea. – respondió satisfecho el hombre. – Bien este momento le escribiré al director que aceptaste.

– _Más bien tú lo decidiste._ – pensé enojada sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. – Si ya terminaste con todo esto, yo ya me retiro con su permiso.

Me retire molesta de la habitación mientras escuchaba al hombre pronunciar mi nombre en un tono preocupado, camine por los pasillos mientras recordaba la plática que tuve con aquel sujeto. La verdad es que siempre es lo mismo con él, desde que tengo memoria. El resplandor de la luna llena atravesaba las enormes ventanas haciendo que la oscuridad de los pasillos desapareciera gracias a la luz de la luna, coloque una mano sobre la fría ventana mientras veía con tranquilidad la hermosa y clara luna. El cielo no mostraba ni una sola estrella solamente la luna, desvié mi mirada del oscuro manto de la noche para luego ver el atrayente paisaje de la naturaleza. ¿Quien no envidiaría vivir en un bosque con una impresionante vista de las montañas nevadas? Poco a poco me senté en el suelo mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre la fría ventana viendo el hermoso paisaje. Deje escapar un suspiro haciendo que el vidrio de la ventana comenzara a empañarse, comencé a trazar aburridamente el empañado vidrio con mi dedo índice. Cuando deje de trazar me levante del suelo mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, camine sin ganas al seguir recordando lo que decía la carta que me había entregado el hombre de ojos avellana. Como desearía que este momento nunca hubiera llegado ni mucho menos ahora que no estoy de humor de que siempre me siguieron recordando sobre este día.

Una vez que llegue a mi habitación lo único que hice fue recostarme en mi cama –la cual era un dosel– tamaño Rey. Abrace con fuerzas una de las almohadas mientras ocultaba mi rostro para comenzar a gritar con furia, no se por cuanto tiempo deje de gritar pero lo único que yo se es que estaba enojada por todo esto lo que me esta pasando. En ese momento escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, dije en ese instante un adelante pero un tono molesto y frio; la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer entre unos veintitantos años, cabellos rojizos, tez pálida y ojos ambarinos. Ella me dijo que iba a preparar mis maletas, yo solamente gruñí mientras me recostaba en la cama quedando bocarriba con el ceño fruncido. Sentí un peso sobre la cama haciendo que me levantara furiosa de la cama, mire con enojo como aquella sirvienta sacaba alguna ropa de mi armario y de los cajones –  
Que estaban también dentro del armario–. Tenia ya en ese momento tres maletas hechas, la sirvienta se retiro de mi recamara no sin antes de hacer una reverencia de respeto. Yo en cambio aun sentía una gran rabia de tan solo de ver las maletas.

Dure horas y horas despierta hasta que luz del día ilumino mi habitación, mire la ventana de mi habitación mientras que el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Va a llover pensé deje escapar un suspiro cansado mientras salía de la cama, en ese momento cuando iba salir de mi habitación frente de mi se encontraba aquel hombre de ojos avellanas junto con dos hombres, el sujeto ordeno que sacaran mis maletas y las llevaran en el auto. El hombre llevo una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras me decía con una voz tranquila y segura un "vamos despedirnos", no dije nada ni siquiera asentí solamente camine como si nada junto con aquel hombre. Bajamos las escaleras mientras que yo miraba el suelo con molestia y rabia, luego sentí que el hombre me detuvo. Aun tenia la mirada fija en el suelo ni siquiera tenia ganas de ver al sujeto que se encontraba a mi lado, en ese momento note que había dos personas que se encontraban enfrente de mí; lo sé porque pude notar dos diferentes pares de zapatos. En eso escuche a alguien carraspear pero eso no significo que yo levantara mi vista, al contrario, aun la seguía manteniendo en el suelo.

La voz del hombre me llamo diciendo que levantara la vista, gruñí molesta mientras levantaba bruscamente mi mirada, mire fruncidamente a las dos personas quienes se encontraban enfrente de mi. La primera a quien yo vi fue a una mujer entre unos treinta tantos, tez pálida, cabello castaño-rojizo y ojos de color verdes. Ella vestía de una blusa blanca de mangas largas, falda negra hasta la mitad de sus rodillas y zapatos negros de tacón alto. La segunda era chica que parecía unos quince o dieciséis años tenía el cabello rubio-cenizo, ojos verdes, y bueno que más da piel pálida. Ella vestía de una blusa straple morado, pantalón negro y también zapatos negros de tacón alto. Ambas me miraron tristes, pero yo la única verdad de esas dos; estaban felices por dentro.

– Que te vaya bien en tu nueva escuela y en tu viaje, querida. – me dijo la mujer de cabello castaño-rojizo en un tono tranquilo mientras que ella embozaba una sonrisa satisfacción.

– Si, no sabes lo mucho que te vamos a extrañar. – respondió la chica en un tono medio burlón mientras que en su mirada solamente podía ver alegría y satisfacción.

– Lo mismo para ustedes, antes de que me vaya solamente quiero decirte una cosa a ti queridita. – dije en un tono medio molesto y a la vez burlón mientras señalaba a la chica de ojos verdes, quien en ese momento me miro con curiosidad y a la vez molestia. – Espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo ingresos de clases y además te deseo lo mejor en tus notas.

– Si claro. – comento la chica en un tono medio enojado mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada.

– Bien será mejor que nos vayamos, porque si no se nos va a ser muy tarde. – dijo el hombre rompiendo la conversación.

– Si, es lo mejor. – murmure enojada mientras miraba a las dos personas quienes se encontraban enfrente de mi. - Bueno, adiós.

Me salí rápidamente de la mansión mientras me dirigía al auto o mejor dicho a una limosina, abrí la puerta de esta para después entrar en él. Una vez que cerré la puerta mire con profundo odio a las dos mujeres quienes se despedían del hombre con un beso, la mujer mayor le dio un beso en los labios mientras que la chica uno en la mejilla. El hombre hizo una señal de despedida con su mano mientras entraba en la limosina, él me miro con algo de nostalgia pero a la vez orgulloso mientras que me sonreía de manera cálida. Mire a los dos hombres con mis maletas en sus manos mientras las metían en la cajuela. Uno de ellos se subió al auto mientras que el otro regresaba a la mansión, el hombre quien tenia el cabello café oscuro comenzó a encender el motor del auto para luego empezar a conducir. Mire por ultima la mansión pero la verdad es que no sentía nada de nostalgia, es más, no sentía en ese momento nada a excepción de una cosa… la libertad.

Emboce una sonrisa satisfactoria creo que por lo menos le agradezco al hombre que esta a un lado mio que me dejo convencer para ingresar en esa escuela que tanto él había estado hablando. Y bueno creo que este será un nuevo comienzo para mí.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y lamento mucho la poca información pero es que me gusta darle un poco de misterio. Para el siguiente capitulo ya les diré todo acerca de estas personas.

No olviden comentar.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Callejón Diagon

**Le Magicien et La Vamp.**

Hola de nuevo espero que le hayas gustado el fic, la verdad no soy buena al principio cuando escribo historias pero poco a poco uno se va acostumbrando.

**ADVERTENCIA: HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENCE SINO A NUESTRA ESCRITORA FAVORITA J.K. ROWLING.**

Ahora que comience la lectura

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El Callejón Diagon y La Plataforma 9 ¾**

¿? Pov:

Después de estar como unas 15 horas de estar todo el santo día sentada llegamos a un llamado "El Caldero Chorreante", el chofer se detuvo en ese instante mientras que él salía de la limosina para después abrirme la puerta, me salí del auto cansada hasta no pude sentir mis piernas deje escapar un suspiro cansado mientras miraba el lugar. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo haciendo que me sacara de mis pensamientos, mire cansadamente al hombre quien se encontraba a mi lado con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Me dijo con una voz triste que entráramos al lugar, yo solamente le dije con una voz molesta e irritada un "como sea", separe bruscamente su mano de mi hombro como si este me quemase. Abrí la puerta del local y la verdad me quede algo confusa y asqueada, era una taberna. El olor de la comida y del alcohol hacia que se me revolviera el estomago, en ese momento una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos se apareció de la nada, sus ojos grises como el metal me miraban con tristeza y a la vez con cariño. Y a esta que le pico pensé cuando la mujer de repente me abrazo. Su vestimenta era demasiado rara y pasada de moda; ella usaba como una especie de vestido negro y con plumas grises en los bordes de este. Su cabello era completamente negro como el ébano, su piel era demasiado blanca como la nieve pura, ella media entre unos sesenta y tres de estatura. La mujer me dejo de abrazar y de repente su mirada cambio cuando de una forma fría y grotesca, hasta pude escucharla gruñir de la rabia, me volteé cuando mire a la persona que la señora miraba; era aquel hombre de callo rubio-cenizo… era mi padre.

– Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Marina Sansha. – dijo mi padre en un tono tranquilo.

– Pues yo no digo lo mismo, Robart Rozenber. – contesto esa tal Marina con una voz fría y molesta. – Deja las maletas en la habitación 109.

– Marina sé que aun sientes tanto rencor por lo que le hice a… – antes de que mi padre siguiera hablando la mujer lo interrumpió.

– Mira no quiero seguir hablando, deja las maletas de Joselina en la habitación 109 y ya veremos que pasa.

– Esta bien… Joselina ve con Marina a comprar tus útiles yo después las alcanzo. – respondió mi padre con una voz tranquila.

– No será necesario Rozenber, ya le compre las cosas a la niña… solamente le falta su varita y la mascota y ya es todo. – comento la mujer con una voz fría y justa.

– Bueno si a Joselina le falta eso la acompañare de todos modos. Aun no te olvides que sigue siendo mi hija Marina. – replico mi padre elevando un poco más la voz.

– Como tú digas. – contesto Marina en un tono molesto. – Bueno Joselina vamos a comprar lo que te falta y ya veremos que podemos hacer.

– Si… como sea. – dije en un tono aburrido mientras que la mujer me sonreía con calidez.

La mujer me alejo de mi padre no sin antes de mandarle una mirada fría y sombría, escuche a mi padre suspirar algo resignado pero ni siquiera tenia ganas de verlo a la cara. No era porque me cayera mal sino porque cada vez que lo veía siempre él me evadía. Marina me llevo en las afueras de un callejón, casi iba a vomitar en ese momento por el mal olor de la putrefacta basura. Mire algo con repulsión el lugar mientras que la mujer soltaba una leve risa, luego ella golpeo algunos ladrillos de la pared –lo cual se me hizo raro en ella–. En ese momento la pared se separo de par en par dejando ver una gran cantidad de comercios y personas salir, entrar o mirar de estos, escuche la voz de Marina decir "bienvenida al Callejón Diagon". Un sentimiento –lo cual me molesto y mucho– lleno de nerviosismo y emoción invadió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mire fruncidamente las cosas de magia y hechicería que vendían en los locales mientras que las risas de las personas inundaban mis oídos –la verdad odiaba las risas son muy molestas–. Sentí la mano de la mujer tomar de la mía mientras que yo la miraba con molestia en cambia ella me miro algo divertida y feliz, me jalo mientras me llevaba a recorrer las calles del extraño callejón donde podía ver los raros locales. En ese momento nos detuvimos en uno de estos, arquee una ceja mientras leía el letrero de la tienda este decía "Ollivander's". Marina entro junto conmigo a la tienda mientras escuche el sonido de una campanilla, la mujer comenzaba a llamar a este sujeto con el nombre de la misma tienda –obvio es el propietario–, en ese momento un sujeto de unos cincuenta y tantos apareció detrás de una columna de cajas mientras nos sonreía con gracia y alegría.

– Sra. Sansha cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – dijo el Sr. Ollivander en un tono alegre. – Lo veo y no lo creo pero si es la Srta. Witrón.

– ¿Qué? ¿Este sujeto la conoció? – grite mentalmente mientras lo miraba sorprendida.

– Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sin vernos Srta. Witrón. – respondió con agrado y felicidad el extraño hombre mientras se dirigió hasta a mi para después tomar mi mano, ¿Quién se cree este? – De aseguro viene por su varita, en este momento se la entrego.

– Ollivander. – comento la mujer llamando la atención del Sr. Ollivander. – Esta no es la Srta. Witrón, ella es la Srta. Joselina Sebastiana Rozenber.

– Ya veo, entonces la Srta. Witrón se casó. – dijo el dueño Ollivander en un tono curioso pero feliz, la mirada de Marina cambio de repente mientras que yo solamente miraba con una expresión seria y tranquila. – Sra. Sansha ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Sr. Ollivander luego hablamos de la Srta. Witrón. – respondió la mujer de vestimenta extraña con una voz seria pero triste. – En este momento la Srta. Rozenber necesita una varita.

– Bien, espere un momento Srta. Rozenber. Enseguida le daré su varita. – dijo el Sr. Ollivander mientras que iba a sacar de una de las columnas una caja, pero en eso la mujer lo detuvo.

– Sr. Ollivander, me gustaría que usted le entregara la varita que una vez le dio a la Srta. Witrón a Joselina por favor.

– ¿Srta. Rozenber usted que dice? – me pregunto el señor en un tono serio pero a al vez preocupado.

– Me gustaría intentarlo. – respondí calmadamente mientras me acercaba al viejo hombre, quien tenia en ese momento en su mano la varita.

– Madera de aliso, es inflexible, sin embargo he descubierto que su dueño ideal no es cabezota u obstinado, sino que a menudo le gusta ayudar, es considerado y una persona de lo más agradable. – comenzó a explicarme los detalles de la varita, mientras que él me la entregaba aun diciéndome cada detalle. - De todos los tipos de varita, el aliso funciona mejor con encantamientos no verbales, de ahí le viene su reputación de ser la varita más adecuada para los magos y las brujas más avanzados.

– Y ahora que se supone que hare con esta cosa. – pensé algo confundida mientras miraba raramente la varita.

En un principio cuando el señor Ollivander me entrego la varita en ese momento sentí una descarga eléctrica que recorrió en cada célula de mi cuerpo, además de eso también me pareció escuchar como una especie de voz susurrándome algo como "ya estas listas para usarme". Mire al viejo hombre mientras que él me decía "agítala". ¿Agitarla? Esa fue la cosa más tonta y rara que he escuchado en mi larga vida, pero en fin tuve que agitar la varita de todos modos, tengo suerte de que no tenga nadie al frente de mi ya que le puedo sacarle un ojo. En ese momento algunas cajas que estaban en la estancia comenzaron a levitarse cosa que me dejo un poco perpleja, mire a la mujer al dueño quienes estaban satisfechos por lo ellos veían en ese instante.

– Igual que la Srta. Witrón. No cabe duda, la varita te eligió como su nueva dueña. – respondió el señor Ollivander. – Bien son 400 galeones.

– Tú no te preocupes querida, yo lo pago. – dijo Marina en un tono tranquilo mientras me sonreía cariñosamente. Pago la varita y luego me dijo lo siguiente. – Joselina, porque no esperas afuera tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con el señor Ollivander.

– Si… como sea. – murmure lo ultimo en un tono desinteresado mientras salía del local, pero en ese momento el viejo hombre me detuvo.

– Antes que se vaya Srta. Rozenber tengo algo que decirle. – lo mire aburridamente. – Use la varita tal como lo uso su antigua dueña.

– Si. – fue lo ultimo que dije después de salir de la tienda. – _Qué use la varita como lo hizo ella._

– Bien ya estoy aquí querida. – me saco de mis pensamiento la voz de aquella mujer mientras que ella me miraba con tristeza y a la vez con alegría. – Y bien… que te parece tu nueva varita.

– Bien… aunque siento algo raro cuando la toco. – lo ultimo lo pensé algo dudosa y extraña. – ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

– Bueno nada más nos hace falta comprar tu mascota, ya sabes un compañero para que siempre este contigo. – dijo Marina en un tono maternal mientras me acariciaba mi cabeza. – Andando.

– Si. – murmure mientras nos fuimos del local, me voltee para ver por ultima vez la tienda e incluso el dueño Ollivander quien estaba asomado en la ventana. Mientras que tenia una mirada de tristeza y dolor. – ¿Qué le dijo al señor Ollivander, Sra. Sansha?

– Por favor dime solamente Marina… – dijo en un tono tranquilo y nervioso mientras trataba de evadir mi pregunta. – Y sobre del señor Ollivander no fue nada importante.

– Ya veo… apuesto de que le dijo sobre de eso. – nuevamente pensé lo ultimo mientras deje escapar un suspiro.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto la mujer cariñosamente.

– La verdad es que no tengo demasiada que digamos. – respondí con aburrimiento.

– Ah, mira este es el lugar. – exclamo con agrado Marina mientras me señalaba el local.

– El Emporio de la Lucha. – murmure el nombre del lugar, mire con desinterés las aves que estaban enjauladas o fueras de estas.

– Ven vamos a ver que clases de aves hay allí. – comento Marina en un tono animado, me sentí algo incomoda cuando me trato como si fuera una niña de cinco años.

– Como sea. – dije seriamente mientras que ambas entramos al lugar.

Una vez que entramos mire con seriedad y aburrimiento el lugar, la verdad es que jamás me había llamado la atención los animales, mire a las personas quienes compraban o admiraban a las diferentes aves. Marina me jalo de un lugar a otro de la tienda mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez que ave me gustaba, yo en cambio le conteste lo mismo que ninguna me interesaba. Escuche claramente como la mujer dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio y derrota, desvié por un momento mi mirada y fue en ese momento cuando lo vi; era el ave más raro y a la vez interesante que mis ojos hayan visto. Sentí la mirada de Marina sobre mi mientras me preguntaba si algo me pasaba, yo en cambio no le dije nada, solamente me separe de ella ignorando que ella me llamaba. Camine hasta donde estaba la extraña ave, la mire con curiosidad mientras que esta también lo hacia. En ese instante le dije a la mujer quien me acompañaba que le dijera al dueño que cuanto costaba aquel interesante animal. Pocos segundos después el dueño de la tienda de animales nos dijo el precio del ave, pero a la vez nos decía que aquel animal era muy incontrolable y además que aquel que quisiera tocarla esta le picoteaba hasta perforar su pico sobre la carne de la persona. Mire aun más interesada, le dije al señor que la compraría mientras que él me miraba con sorpresa y pena, el hombre asintió mientras me entregaba la jaula del ave. Mire al animal satisfactorio mientras que este me miraba tranquilamente. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre me miraron como si estuviera viendo lo más profundo de mi ser/alma, su plumaje era como la blanca nieve en invierno –que por supuesto hacían resaltar sus interesantes color de ojos–, sus garras parecían cuchillas de tan solo de verlas pareciera que fueron sacadas de una película de terror, su pico alargado y a la vez puntiagudo pareciera que dentro de unos instantes te fuera a clavártelo sobre la piel hasta penetrándotela y después saborearla junto con tu sangre.

Marina había pagado ya el ave mientras que el dueño de la tienda me se despedía de nosotras a la vez que a mi me decía con voz temblorosa y preocupada un "suerte", ni siquiera me dio importancia en ese momento. No despeje mi vista sobre de la maravillosa ave, quien diría que yo; Joselina Rozenber le interesaría una ave. Y no un ave cualquiera, sino que es un cuervo albino. Dejamos en ese momento el Callejón Diagon mientras volvíamos al edificio, una vez que entramos Marina me dijo que ella me iba a llevar a mi habitación, se fue con el tabernero quien le había entregado la llave y además un sobre blanco. Pude notar el ceño fruncido de la mujer mientras notaba que apretaba demasiado su mandíbula, la verdad tuve un poco de curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando con ella, pero era mejor no saberlo ya que no me interesaba las cosas personales de las personas. La mujer de vestimenta rara me dijo con una voz decepcionante que la acompañara en donde seria mi habitación de alojamiento, cuando llegamos al segundo piso del edificio llegamos a la habitación con el numero 10 y además en donde yo dormiría. Marina quito el seguro de la puerta mientras que ambas entramos, arquee una ceja en el lugar, la verdad es que la habitación estaba un poco mal gastada y ademas antigua.

– Es la única habitación que pude conseguir Joselina. – respondió la mujer en un tono avergonzado.

– No importa… con tal de que pase aquí las siguientes noches estaré bien. – dije en un tono desinteresado.

– Me tome la libertad de comprar tus útiles para el colegio. – comento Marina con voz alegre y tranquila.

– Si… ya me di cuenta de eso y también escuche que se lo dijiste a mi padre. – respondí sin ninguna emoción en mi voz. – Por cierto ¿Dónde esta él?

– Después de que le pedí la llave al tabernero Tom, él me entrego esta carta… es para ti querida. – dijo en un tono serio y a la vez medio triste, deje al cuervo albino sobre la cama mientras tomaba la carta que traía Marina.

–_ Veamos que pretexto dejo esta vez mi padre._ – pensé molestamente mientras abría el sobre y luego leer la carta en voz alta para que me escuchara Marina.

_Querida Joselina:_

_Lamento mucho el no poder verte partir en tu viaje a Hogwarts, ya sé que me consideraras como un mal padre. La verdad es que tuve una emergencia con tu madre, ya que ella llamo sobre el colegio que inscribiremos a tu hermana. Te prometo que cuando sean las vacaciones de invierno que te hare un viaje en la ciudad donde más te guste. Buena suerte en tu nuevo inicio de clases mi tesoro._

_Con amor, tu padre._

– En este momento quieres estar sola… ¿verdad Joselina? – pregunto Marina mientras que yo le negaba. Mire por última vez la carta antes de romperla en mil pedazos.

– Si él quería ya dejarme me lo hubiera dicho a la cara. – respondí con frialdad y a la vez con rabia. – Sabes en este momento me vale un conmino lo que haga mi padre.

– ¿Que quieres hacer en estos momentos Joselina? – volvió a preguntar la mujer esta vez en un tono tranquilo y seguro.

– Por el momento quiero descansar, tuve un largo viaje y además no dormí bien anoche. – respondí cansadamente.

– ¿Como lo llamaras? – pregunto con tranquilidad Marina mientras que yo la mire confundida.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué nombre le darás a tu ave? – volvió a preguntarme.

– No lo se… además no sé que sexo sea. – respondí con cansancio y molestia mientras me sentaba en la cama a un lado de mi cuervo albino.

– Déjame ver. – comento Marina mientras se dirigió hasta a mi, arquee una ceja cuando comenzó a checar a mi, en ese momento ella me dijo lo siguiente. – Es una hembra.

– ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – pregunte sin creerle lo que decía.

– Por la cola y sus plumas querida. – comenzó a explicarme la mujer. – Observa, la cola esta junta y además sus plumas son delgadas.

– Ya veo… – dije en un tono interesado.

– ¿Cómo la llamaras? – pregunto curiosa.

– Neige… se llamara Neige. – respondí con tranquilidad. – Significa Nieve en francés.

– Neige, es un hermoso nombre para un magnifico cuervo blanco. – dijo cariñosamente Marina. – Bueno me retiro para que puedas descansar querida.

– Si… – dije en un tono cansado y aburrido, mire a la mujer salir de la habitación dejándome sola junto con Neige. – Sera mejor que descanse un poco.

Deje a Neige en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, me dirigí a hasta donde estaban mis maletas mientras que saque en una de estas una bolsa chica y una solución. Me dirigí al baño y allí comencé a lavarme las manos, una vez que termine de lavármelas abrí el cierre de la bolsa mientras que de esta saque un pequeño estuche de lentes de contacto. Abrí la tapa y luego me mire al espejo, poco a poco me fui sacando el lente de mi ojo izquierdo para después limpiarlo y ponerlo dentro del estuche. Nuevamente me mire al espejo mientras me miraba a misma. Mi color de cabello lo tenia de color negro como el ébano, mi tez era de un color un poco pálido, mi estatura es de un metro cincuenta y por ultimo el color de mis ojos los tenia de diferente color; el derecho lo tengo de un azul claro mientras que el izquierdo lo tengo de un color avellana.

Eso quiere decir que siempre oculto el color de mi ojo avellana por uno azul claro. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras guardaba el estuche nuevamente en la bolsa, me salí del baño y luego guarde las cosas dentro de la maleta. Me dirigí a la cama para después recostarme mire a Neige tranquila mientras me miraba con sus ojos carmesí, los cuales para eran como unos hermosos rubíes. Poco a poco comencé a entrecerrar mis parpados cuando de pronto un golpeteo se escucho en la ventana de la habitación. Gire un poco mi cabeza para saber lo que era ese escandalo, y para colmo estaba lloviendo en ese instante, no le di ni la mayor importancia así que decidí hacer lo mio, descansar… cerré mis parpadas mientras me dejaba llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

**…**

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis parpados mientras que un manto oscuro me rodeaba, me levante de la cama mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Ya era de noche… o al menos eso creí. Mire a Neige quien estaba en ese momento dormida, salí de la cama cuidadosamente para no hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Camine hasta donde se encontraba el reloj de pared que en ese momento marcaban las 4:50 a.m., debo admitir que es la primera vez que he dormido demasiado. Saque de una de las maletas un nuevo cambio de ropa, una vez que lo tuve en mis manos me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha caliente. Ya después de bañarme, me cambie y después salí del baño. Cheque la hora en el reloj –que en ese momento ya eran las 5:00 a.m.– mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, mire la ventana y note que ya no estaba lloviendo. Guarde la ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico y después me dirigí a la cama mientras me acosté sobre esta, mire a Neige quien ya estaba en ese momento despierta. Comencé a abrirle la jaula mientras sacaba a mi cuervo albino de esta, al principio pensé que ella me iba a picotear la mano pero todo fue la contrario, Neige se acercó al dorso de mi mano mientras se sostenía sobre mis dedos. Cuidadosamente la saque de allí mientras me la acerca a mi pecho, comencé a acariciar sus suaves y blancas plumas con las yemas de mis dedos, mientras que ella me miraba tranquila. Mire la ventana aburrida mientras veía una clara oscuridad cubriendo el cielo que poco a poco se fue tornando en un azul marino. Tenía un poco de sueño y a la vez hambre, deje de acariciar la cabeza de Neige mientras la metía cuidadosamente en su jaula, al principio ella se rehusaba en entrar pero luego de calmarla accedió a meterse. Cerré con candado la jaula mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro. Me metí al baño para después lavarme las manos, una vez que termine salí de este mientras volvía a la cama, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos, ya que mis parpados me pesaban debido al poco cansancio que tenia. Pero la verdad es que mi cuerpo y mente no demostraba ninguna señal de sueño, mire a Neige quien ya hacia dormida en su jaula deje escapar un suspiro cansado mientras me acomodaba bocarriba mirando el techo de la habitación. No se por cuanto tiempo me distraje en ese momento cuando apenas los pocos rayos del sol aparecieron… me volteé a ver hacia la ventana y note que el cielo estaba completamente nublado, en ese instante algo o alguien había tocado la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunte en un tono irritado.

– Soy yo, Marina. ¿Puedo pasar? – respondió la mujer con un tono animado y a la vez bajo. Salí de la cama mientras le abría la puerta.

– Pasa. – dije en un tono aburrido.

– Buenos días Joselina, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto calmadamente Marina mientras me sonreía graciosamente.

– Bien, bien. – conteste aburrida.

– ¿Lista para irnos? – pregunto cariñosamente la mujer, hasta cuando me va a dejar de hablarme así.

– ¿Irnos a donde? – pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– A King's Cross. Es ahí donde tomaras el tren a Hogwarts. – respondió con un poco de emoción y a la vez tristeza Marina mientras me miraba entre tristeza y alegría.

– Ya veo. – dije sin emoción.

– No te escucho muy emocionada que digamos… ¿Te pasa algo querida? – pregunto confundida y a la vez preocupada la mujer mientras sostenía con sus manos mis hombros.

– Estoy bien. – gruñí mientras separaba a Marina de mi. – Es solamente que todo esto es muy tonto, escuela de magia y hechicería, mejor hubiera escogido la academia donde asiste Rina.

– No digas eso Joselina, recuerda que tu tienes una parte de ella. Deberías estar agradecida porque te están otorgando esta oportunidad. – mire con mi ceño fruncido a Marina.

– Eres y hablas igual que mi padre. – respondí con frialdad.

– Desde el día de tu nacimiento tu padre, ella y yo hicimos un pacto en que si algún día ya estuvieras lista hablaríamos con el Profesor Dumbledore para que te recibiera sin importar tu otra apariencia. – me explico marina en un tono tranquilo y serio mientras me miraba con tristeza.

– Argh… ¿A qué hora nos vamos? – pregunte molesta mientras miraba el otro lado de la habitación con frialdad.

– Dentro de veinte minutos nos íbamos a ir, pero como veo que ya estas lista en este momento nos vamos. – respondió con tranquilidad la mujer de vestimenta rara. – Déjame ayudarte con esas maletas.

– Como sea. – murmure fríamente mientras la miraba fulminante. Marina tomo algunas maletas que estaban menos pesadas para luego salir de la habitación, no sin antes decirme lo siguiente.

– Te veré en el auto Joselina, es un mini cooper plateado.

– Esta bien. – fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de que ella saliera de la habitación. – Que día.

Me dirigí hasta la maleta que dejo Marina mientras que de esta saque la pequeña bolsa, luego me dirigí al baño donde allí me coloque el lente de contacto azul. Una vez que me lo coloque me guarde las cosas en la bolsa y en la maleta. Tome la maleta y a Neige mientras salía de la habitación, cuando llegue a la planta baja el tabernero me miro un poco impresionado y a la vez que me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Me sentí algo incomoda por aquel raro comportamiento del señor, pero simplemente le ignore, camine hasta la puerta para luego salir del edificio. Mire a Marina que me estaba esperando en el auto, tal como ella me lo había dicho. Camine hasta la cajuela –la cual estaba abierta– mientras metía la maleta y para luego cerrar la cajuela. Me metí dentro del auto en lado del copiloto acomode cuidadosamente la jaula junto Neige en el suelo mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad. Tome nuevamente a Neige mientras acurrucaba la jaula entre mis brazos.

– ¿Lista? – pregunto Marina mientras que asentía. – Bien.

– Y yo pensaba que utilizarías una escoba. – dije burlonamente mientras que Marina soltó una leve risa.

– De vez en cuando utilizo la escoba. – respondió con tranquilidad mientras que ella conducía con seguridad. – Ah, no puede ser.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte mientras arqueaba una ceja al mirar a la mujer con una cara de esas de que se te olvidan las cosas.

– Se me olvido comprarte tu escoba. – la mire irritada cuando menciono lo siguiente. – Es obligatorio que utilices una escoba para tus clases de vuelo.

–_ Me vería ridícula haciéndolo _ – pensé molesta mientras fruncía mi ceño. – Lastima, tal vez para el otro año pueda comprar la escoba.

– Jajaja, que bromista eres. – dijo divertida la mujer mientras que la miraba con molestia e irritabilidad. – No te preocupes por eso te la enviare cuando llegue a Hogwarts.

– Aja. – comencé a refunfuñar de la molestia mientras miraba con odio los edificios que pasábamos.

– Sabes cuando tenia tu edad yo tampoco quería asistir a la escuela de magia y hechicería. – comenzó a platicarme su vida intima Marina, como si a mi me interesaba. – La verdad es… que a mí nunca me interesaba esa clase de cosas, yo siempre quise ser una bailarina de ballet o pianista… pero siempre el destino tiene un as bajo la manga.

– Y luego te gusto lo que eres en realidad. – dije sarcásticamente.

– La verdad si… poco a poco uno se va acostumbrando Joselina. – respondió con tranquilidad mientras me miraba con cariño. – Hay algunas personas que lo toman de una manera alegre y orgullosa… pero en cambio de otras no quieren aceptar por lo que son en verdad… tal como en tu caso.

– Y me alegro por eso. – pensé fríamente.

– Pero apuesto que muy pronto tu también lo disfrutares, es más, ten por seguro que te sentirás orgullosa por lo que eres en verdad. – comento en un tono alegre y seguro. – Solamente que… te llevara algún tiempo en acostumbrarte y… olvidar lo que sucedió ese día.

– Marina, no quiero sonar grosera. Pero que sea la ultima que me digas todo ese tipo de tonterías que no van conmigo. – respondí en un tono frio y serio mientras la miraba con profundo odio.

– Esta bien, yo sé que no eres grosera querida. Si no quieres que toque aquel tema, lo entenderé. – dijo Marina en un tono tranquilo, en su mirada note preocupación, enojo, dolor y tristeza.

– Entonces ya lo sabes. – dije en un tono serio mientras levantaba mi mirada de un modo seguro.

– Si… – respondió la mujer en un tono cansado. – Bien ya llegamos. La estación King's Cross.

– Que bueno. – dije en un tono irritado y aburrido, me quite el cinturón de seguridad, abrí la puerta del carro para luego salir de esta.

– Toma. – mire a Marina quien sostenía en ese momento un boleto. – Este será tu pasaje para el tren.

– Gracias. – comente mientras veía el boleto. – Plataforma 9 ¾, eso ni siquiera existe.

– Créeme que si existe, eres nueva en esto querida. Es normal para todos los magos y brujas que tienen padres que son muggles. – me explico con seguridad la mujer.

– ¿Muggles? – arquee una ceja confundida.

– Son personas que no poseen la magia, Joselina. – dijo en un tono tranquilo. – Ahora andado antes de que se te haga tarde.

– Esta bien. – respondí sin emoción alguna.

Saque mis maletas del auto mientras las colocaba en el carrito de porta equipaje, los ruidos que emitía Neige comenzaba molestar a la personas que pasaban a un lado de nosotras. Cuando llegamos a una plataforma que indicaban el número 9 y 10, arquee una ceja mientras miraba a tres chicos que atravesaban la columna de ladrillo. Mire de reojo a Marina quien mostraba una sonrisa tranquila pero a la vez divertida, ella me dijo al oído que corriera lo más rápido que podía para no ser vista por los "muggles" como les decía Marina a los humanos. Apreté con fuerza la barra del carrito mientras miraba de forma retadora la columna, en ese momento comencé a correr a toda prisa que nadie absolutamente me miro. Me sentí algo rara y a la vez tonta cuando atravesé la columna de ladrillo, una vez que la atravesé mire a una gran cantidad de muchachos y niños yendo y viniendo por la plataforma. Sentí en ese momento una sobre mi hombro, mire de forma asesina a la persona quien me sostenía el hombro, pero… poco a poco me fui calmado al ver que tan solamente era Marina.

– ¿Por qué pones esa cara de niña enojona? – pregunto burlonamente la mujer.

– Mejor no digas nada, que no confió mucho en estas personas. – respondí con molestia.

– Bien. Bueno será mejor que dejes tus cosas en el vagón de equipaje. – dijo Marina mientras me hacia la señal de que avanzara. – ¿Emocionada?

– Para nada. – era la verdad no sentí ninguna emoción en ese momento.

– Joselina… no tienes que ser de esa manera. – mire fulminantemente a Marina quien parecía estar triste y a la vez preocupada. – Se que estas pasando por un mal momento querida.

– Así me educaron, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso con eso. – dije en un tono frio, serio y molesto.

– Espero que con esto… pueda darte un poco de calidez Joselina. – dijo la mujer en un tono cariñoso y de esperanza, comencé a rodear mis ojos de forma molesta. Como me molestan estas cursilerías.

– Calidez mis polainas. – pensé molesta e irritada, nos detuvimos en un vagón donde había una gran cantidad de maletas, animales y otros objetos.

– Bien aquí puedes dejar tus cosas. – dijo en un tono seguro la mujer, mientras que miraba sin confianza algunas las personas que estaban en la plataforma. – Jajaja, tranquila Joselina nadie absolutamente nadie se robara tus cosas.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de esa manera Marina? – pregunte algo molesta.

– Joselina, he estudiado y he viajado en este tren desde que tenía once años. – me explico con naturalidad y ternura, me alejo poco a poco de mis pertenencias pero yo aun seguía desconfiando de las personas que pasaban alrededor. – Tranquila coloque un hechizo el cual nadie podrá robarte nada de allí.

– Bien tú ganas. – respondí irritada.

– Ah!, antes de que se olvide… toma. – de la nada Marina saco de su abrigo un bolso morral de cuero negro. – Este un obsequio para tu primer inicio de clases en el colegio Hogwarts.

– Umm… ¿Gracias? – mire confundida a Marina quien tenia una sonrisa alegre.

– Oh!, también hay algo dentro de ese bolso. Anda ábrelo. – podía sentir algunas miradas sobre mi, en ese momento me quería morir. Abrí el bolso mientras que de este saque un… ¿Libro?

– ¿Un libro? – pregunte sin emoción.

– No es un libro cualquiera querida, lee lo que dice en su titulo. – respondió con emoción la mujer mientras que yo me disponía leer el titulo.

–_ "El Amor de una Bruja"_ por M.W. – mire algo seria el titulo y después a Marina. – ¿Enserio? ¿Un libro de amor? Que tontería.

– Jajaja, te gustara. Este libro fue hecho especialmente para ti Joselina. – respondió cariñosamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. – Espero que también con esto… puedas sentir lo que_ ella_ alguna vez sintió con_ él_. Adiós mi niña, cuídate mucho.

Marina me dio un beso en la frente mientras me miraba como una manera maternal, la verdad me sentí incomoda cuando miraba o escuchaba a las personas hacer imitaciones de besos o simplemente veían el cariño de Marina. Me separe de ella cuando ambas escuchamos el silbato del tren anunciando la hora de partida. Entre en ese momento en una de las puertas del tren mientras veía a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, que cursi, pensé y luego los padres quieren que sus hijos estén lejos para no sacarlos de sus casillas… pero a la vez uno como padre se arrepiente cuando ven a sus hijos alejarse de ellos. Esperen un momento, esta bien soy yo o ya me estay volviendo tan cursi como ellos, mejor será ignorar todo eso. Una vez que el ultimo pasajero se subió el tren comenzó a andar, nuevamente mire por una de las ventanillas a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos; en ese momento vi a Marina esquivar a las personas mientras se despedía de mi. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo mientras que de la nada comencé a despedirme también de ella. lo único que vi de ella antes de que desapareciera de mi vista fue una sonrisa llena de alegría y cálida mientras que sus ojos le salían lagrimas, pero… era raro mirar en su mirada una calidez, alegría y… ¿amor?

Creo que este día será aun más diferente que los otros días.

* * *

Vualá por fin después de días de escribe y escribe por fin termine, la verdad me resulto muy difícil ya que he tenido mucha tarea y quehaceres en la casa. Pero con fin de todo eso termine el capitulo.

Y otra cosa más_ "El Amor de una Bruja"_ me lo acabo de inventar, ya que no he podido encontrar un buen libro para que la protagonista lo lea.

No olviden comentar.


	3. Capítulo 2: La Nueva Integrante

Le Magicien et La Vamp.

Hola este capitulo es el especial ¿Por qué? Porque en este momento saldrán nuestros personajes favoritos en especial HARRY.

Tengo una cosa que decirles antes de que comiencen a leer, se me olvido avisarles desde el comienzo de la historia que habrán algunas cosas que serán sacadas de los libros de la saga y bueno espero que para ustedes no sean una ofensa porque sé que ustedes les gusta mucho pero mucho las sagas de Harry Potter.

También otro cosa más en este fic Harry y Ginny son pareja al igual que Ron y Hermoine.

**ADVERTENCIA: HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN –BUENO A EXCEPCION DEL MIO–, SINO A SU CREADORA J.K. ROWLING.**

Ahora si que comience la lectura

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Nueva Integrante**

**Normal Pov:**

Joselina se encontraba entre la multitud de los estudiantes de Hogwarts mientras que todos ellos entraban en los compartimentos, la joven chica esquivaba a los jóvenes con facilidad mientras ignoraba las miradas de los chicos quienes la miraban con asombro por la gran belleza que poseía la chica. Joselina miro un compartimento vacío y entro en el mientras escuchaba en su alrededor murmullos de sorpresa, pena y miedo; no le dio importancia alguna asi que ella entro en el lugar. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba a un lado de la ventana, miro con aburrición el paisaje mientras se mordía su labio juguetonamente. La joven y nueva estudiante de Hogwarts saco del bolso que le había regalado Marina el libro que ella le regalo a la joven. Joselina abrió la portada mientras hojeaba las primeras paginas del libro, en ese momento comenzó a leer una pequeña dedicatoria escrita a mano. La joven de tez pálida empezó a hojear las hojas quedando en el primer capitulo de la historia, no duro ni tan siquiera diez segundos en disfrutar de su lectura cuando una voz llena de odio y frialdad le llamaron su atención.

– ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí? – era un muchacho de tez media pálida, cabello rubio platino, ojos color grises y delgado. – ¡Oye acaso estas sorda!, ¿Qué estas haciendo en nuestro compartimento?

– Para tu información si puedo escuchar y perfectamente bien, además quien dice que este compartimento es tuyo. – dijo en un tono aburrido Joselina mientras leía tranquilamente su libro.

– ¿Oye ten más respeto quieres? ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas hablando? – grito furioso otro muchacho de tez blanca, cabello café, ojos cafés oscuros y medio regordete.

– La verdad no lo se y ni me interesa. – respondió sin interés la joven sin ni siquiera despejar su vista de la lectura.

– Tan si quiera muestra tu cara ¿O qué? ¿Acaso eres demasiado fea como para mostrarla? – grito otro muchacho de tez media aperlada, cabello café oscuro ojos cafés, un poco delgado.

– La de tu mamá. – dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – grito con rabia el muchacho de cabello café.

– Lo que escuchaste ¿o qué? ¿Acaso estas sordo? – pregunto burlonamente Joselina mientras cerraba el libro para luego mirar al trio de muchachos, los cuales se habían quedado sorprendidos en ese momento. – Bien ya les estoy dando la cara ¿ahora qué es lo que quieren?

– E-en que te vayas enseguida de nuestro compartimento, ahora. – respondió en un tono nervioso y molesto el muchacho de cabello rubio plateado.

– Por si no te has dado cuenta este es un país libre y yo me puedo sentar en donde se me pega mi regalada gana, ricitos de oro. – comento con la joven en un tono molesto y a la vez burlón.

– ¡Maldita niña engreída como te atreves a decirme de esa forma! – grito con rabia el pelirrubio mientras que sus dos compañeros evitaron no reírse por el comentario de la chica.

– Ay por favor no exageres, es más, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas rubio. – dicho esto la rabia del muchacho comenzó a elevarse a un nivel alto mientras que sus dos amigos dejaron escapar de sus labios una leve risa.

– En este momento te exijo que me des una disculpa. – respondió con molestia el ojigris.

– ¿Qué recibo a cambio si te ofrezco esas disculpa? – pregunto algo interesada y burlona Joselina mientras miraba con tranquilidad al muchacho.

– No te daré nada. – el muchacho se le acerco mientras le decía aquellas palabras a la cara de la chica.

– Ok, entonces ni pienses que me voy a disculpar. – lo miro directamente a los ojos de forma retadora. – Además que tiene de especial este compartimento de poca clase.

– ¿Compartimento de poca clase? – Joselina miro al muchacho notando que en uno de sus ojos comenzó a aparecerle un tic. – ¿Qué acaso estas ciega? Este compartimento de este vagón son para nosotros los sangre pura y además son de propiedad de Slytherin.

– Y a mí que me importa de que sean o no para los sangre pura y de esa casa de Sly-que-no-se-qué. – respondió la chica en un tono tranquilo mientras recibía unas miradas molestas y asesinas de los tres muchachos.

– Lárgate de este lugar inmediatamente, clase inmunda insolente, allí es donde deberías estar. Con la clase inmunda, y además con los sangre sucia inmundas. – grito con furia el pelirrubio mientras que su rostro cambiaba de un color al rojo vivo.

– Argh, sabes mejor si me voy, pero eso no quiere decir que tu me lo estés ordenando y además chillando por un miserable compartimento. Es más, no voy a tolerar a un niño mimado rezongón como tú. – la joven al decir esto tomo sus cosas mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando con una cara de sorpresa, una vez que salió miro al trio de Slytherin mientras le decía lo siguiente al muchacho de ojos grises. – Ah, y una cosa más antes de que se me olvide… ¿Qué no te han enseñado tus padres respetar a las personas en especial las mujeres?

Ya con eso Joselina se retiro del lugar mientras que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts la miraban llena de sorpresa, satisfacción y a la vez molestia –de parte de la casa de Slytherin–, la joven al notar que todos los campamentos estaba llenos decidió quedarse sentada en el pasillo, en eso vio que uno estaba completamente vacío. La chica de ojos "azules" entre en el compartimento mientras tomaba asiento en un lado de la ventana, saco de su bolso el libro mientras se ponía a leer en el párrafo donde se había quedado, 2 o 3 minutos después la puerta del compartimento se abrió haciendo que la chica perdiera la concentración de su lectura. Miro con seriedad y tranquilidad a cuatro personas que miraban a la chica de manera gentil y amistosa. La joven de cabellos negros guardo el libro mientras se levantaba de su lugar, cosa que a los cuatro muchachos la miraron confundidos. En eso ella hablo con una voz seria y cansada.

– Qué también quieren que me vaya de su compartimento, porque si es así con mucho gusto lo hare.

– Umm… ¿Perdón? ¿Nuestro compartimento? – pregunto un muchacho (de tez blanca, ojos de color verdes esmeralda –que también llevaba puestos unos lentes–, delgado, cabello negro azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el lado izquierdo de su frente) confundido. – Por qué dices que este compartimento es nuestro, si es para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

– Veo que él no es como el ricitos de oro y de sus gorilas. – pensó Joselina mientras reía en sus adentros, dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde ella estaba; al igual que decía lo siguiente. – Lamento por mi mal comportamiento de hace rato, simplemente tuve un mal momento con un sujeto que se creía el dueño de los compartimentos.

– No hay problema… umm… ¿No te importa si te podamos acompañar? – pregunto el muchacho de ojos verdes esmeralda.

– Adelante. – respondió en un tono aburrido Joselina mientras observaba a las cuatro personas entrar en el compartimento.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto una chica (de cabello rojo fuego, ojos castaños, tez un poco pálida y delgada) mientras mostraba una sonrisa alegre, quien estaba en frente de la chica de ojos "azules".

– Joselina, Joselina Rozenber. – respondió con tranquilidad y orgullo la joven de cabello negro.

– El mio es Ginny Weasly. – dijo con agrado la joven de ojos castaños.

– Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. Y además el novio de Ginny. – comento con tranquilidad el chico de la cicatriz del rayo, quien también estaba enfrente de Joselina y a un lado de Ginny.

– Yo soy Ronald Weasly, pero puedes llamarme Ron. Soy el hermano de Ginny. – respondió un muchacho (de tez también poco pálida, cabello rojizo, ojos castaños y delgado) con seguridad y tranquilidad, quien estaba sentado a un lado de la chica. – Y además el novio de la bruja más talentosa y hermosa de todas.

– Ron, no digas esas cosas. – comento otra chica (de tez media bronceada, cabello castaño, delgada y ojos castaños) en un tono apenado mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros, a excepción de Joselina que simplemente la veía de una forma seria y tranquila. – Mi nombre es Hermoine Granger.

– Encantada. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven de ojos "azules".

– ¿Y en qué casa estas Joselina? – pregunto Harry algo curioso.

– La verdad en ninguna, es mi primer día que voy a ingresar a Hogwarts. – respondió con tranquilidad la joven mientras miraba sin emoción alguna al joven de ojos verdes esmeralda. – Además no se los nombres o el numero de casas de la escuela.

– Son cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. – contesto Hermoine mientras miraba a la joven pelinegra con emoción.

– Mmm… ¿Y ustedes cuatro de qué casas son? – pregunto Joselina sin tener ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Todos somos de Gryffindor. – respondió Ron orgulloso.

– Oye Joselina, ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunto Ginny en un tono curioso.

– ¿Tu cuanto me calculas? – pregunto en un tono burlón la chica de ojos azules.

– Trece. – respondió dudosa la pelirroja, mientras que una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la pelinegra.

– Te equivocas, tengo quince. – dijo en un tono tranquilo Joselina.

– ¿Tienes quince? – grito con asombro Hermoine.

– Si tengo quince, aun que todo el mundo se confunde debido a mi estatura. – respondió en un tono aburrido y a la vez calmado la chica. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué año están cursando en este momento?

– En este momento estamos en el quinto curso. – respondió Harry en un tono tranquilo.

– ¿Y tu en que año vas a cursar Joselina? – pregunto Ginny.

– El mismo que ustedes. – respondió la "ojiazul" algo cansada, mientras miraba tranquila el paisaje.

– Y… ¿En qué escuela estabas antes de entrar en Hogwarts? – pregunto Ron con nervios.

– Solamente tomaba clases en casa. – dijo Joselina algo seria al recordar lo que siempre tenia que hacer en sus clases en casa.

– Entonces nunca has ido a la escuela. – comento o más bien grito en shock la peli castaña.

– Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo; antes de que yo descubriera que era y soy una bruja, yo estudiaba en el colegio Saint Blood. – explico mientras miraba con tranquilidad a las doble parejas. – Es un colegio que se ubica en el Sur de Austria. Lamentablemente me expulsaron de allí porque convertí "accidentalmente" a uno de los profesores en lagartija.

– ¿Y cómo fue eso? – preguntaron al unísono Harry y Ron mientras soltaban un risa.

– Digamos que me hizo un comentario que la verdad no me agrado. – respondió con burla la joven.

– Oye Joselina… ya que eres nueva en Hogwarts, ¿En qué casa quisieras estar? – pregunto con curiosidad Hermoine.

– En Ravenclaw. – dijo en un tono tranquilo y seguro la pelinegra. – Pero la verdad se lo dejare en manos del director.

– Jajaja, mejor dicho al Sombrero Seleccionador. – comento burlonamente el hermano de Ginny.

–_ Ya veo con que es un sombrero quien elige la casa._ – pensó la joven "bruja" mientras veía por la ventana el paisaje. – _Que bueno que aun esta nublado._

– Oye Lina ¿Y cómo es tu familia? – pregunto Ron con curiosidad mientras recibía una mirada de confusión de parte de la chica de ojos "azules".

– Por qué me llamas Lina si soy Joselina. – pregunto en un tono serio y confuso.

– Umm… pues veras… es que tu nombre es un poco largo, no malinterpretes que no me gusta al contrario. Es solo que… es más fácil llamarte Lina ya que es muy corto y además es muy bonito llamarte con ese sobrenombre. – respondió el pelirrojo demasiado nervioso mientras que sus compañeros y la chica nueva lo miraron con pena. – Pero si no te gusta que te llamen así…

– Me gusta. – dijo Joselina interrumpiendo al muchacho. – Pueden llamarme Lina, no hay ningún problema con ello.

– Bueno, la verdad me gusta tu nombre de Joselina, pero también me gusta mucho el nombre de Lina suena lindo. – comento Ginny en un tono agradable mientras sonreía alegremente.

– Y bueno sobre la pregunta anterior… ¿Cómo es tu familia Lina? – pregunto nuevamente Ron.

– Ron esas clases de preguntas no se preguntan. – dijeron al unísono la novia y la hermana del pelirrojo molestas.

– No hay ningún problema en preguntar. La verdad es que mi padre es dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de todo el mundo, mi "madre"… bueno digamos que es una mujer muy lujosa y además que le encanta mucho gastar en cosas que ni siquiera ella misma usa, y por el ultimo mi hermana menor es igual que su madre pero ella es demasiado caprichosa y muy mimada por su madre. – explico con tranquileza y aburrimiento Lina mientras que los chicos la miraron algo sorprendidos por como expresarse de su familia.

– Bueno… umm… ¿Y cómo tomaron tus padres cuando recibiste la carta? – pregunto Harry aun sorprendido por el comentario de la chica.

– La verdad. Bueno con mi padre no tuve ningún problema, él lo tomo de forma segura y orgullosa… en cuanto mi "madre" y mi hermana lo tomaron de una forma molesta y avergonzada. – comento la joven mientras que las miradas de los cuatro estudiante la miraron con preocupación y tristeza. – Argh, podemos cambiar ya no quiero hablar más de ellos…_ solamente me hacen quedar como una tonta._

– ¿Acaso tus padres o tu hermana te dijeron/hicieron algo antes de venirte aca? – pregunto Hermoine en un tono preocupado.

– No. – mintió Lina. – Solamente que no quiero hablar más de ellos.

– ¿Por qué acaso ellos son muggles? – pregunto la hermana menor de Ron en un tono triste.

– Si. – dijo la joven azabache con seriedad. – Al parecer soy la única de la familia que tiene magia.

– No eres la única Lina… algunos padres de nuestros compañeros y de los demás estudiantes son muggles. – explico la joven hechicera de cabello castaño en un tono tranquilo y a la vez cariñoso. – Como en mi caso.

En todo el transcurso del viaje los cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor le contaron a Lina –como ahora le llaman– de sus vidas y de sus ultimas experiencias en cinco años en Hogwarts, la lluvia comenzó a aparecer repentinamente cuando llegaron a la estación del tren. Una vez que el tren se detuvo los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los compartimentos mientras salían emocionados del tren, Lina miro distraídamente por la ventana mientras que las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban el cristal. Una mano se poso en el hombro de la chica mientras que ella miraba algo seria al dueño/a de aquella mano, era Ginny quien la había sacado de sus pensamientos. En un tono gentil y amistoso le dijo a Lina que era normal que sintiera nervios en su primer día en Hogwarts, la joven de cabello de cabello negro le respondió con una voz seria y tranquila que no sentía nada de eso, y era cierto; la joven nunca sentía nervios ni mucho que fuera su primer día de clases. Joselina se levanto del asiento mientras que junto con Ginny salieron del compartimento, en el pasillo se encontraron con los demás esperando a su compañera y a la chica nueva. Una vez que todos salieron del tren algunas miradas de los alumnos de Hogwarts miraron a la chica de ojos "azules" de forma de respeto mientras que otros de forma molesta, cosa que dejaron confundidos a Harry, a su novia y a sus dos amigos confundidos. En ese momento cuando Lina salió por completo del tren junto con sus amigos, ella sintió que alguien la había empujado de forma brusca haciendo que casi la joven cayera pero en eso se mantuvo en firme ignorando en ese entonces las miradas llenas de burla hacia ella. La joven de cabellos negros miro con molestia y frialdad a la persona quien "accidentalmente" la había chocado con ella con brusquedad; era el muchacho del compartimento junto con sus dos compañeros. Joselina alcanzo a escuchar la voz del joven de cabellos rubio-plateado de una manera burlona que no estorbara la pasada y a la vez que mirara en donde ella caminaba. Los cuatro amigos de Gryffindor miraron con molestia al chico de Slytherin junto con sus dos compañeros, quienes se burlaban de la chica nueva.

– Argh!, como odio al fastidioso de Malfoy. – respondió con enfado Hermoine mientras que Ron la abrazaba con un solo brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

– Tranquila Hermoine es un idiota. – dijo el pelirrojo con una voz molesta.

– ¿Quién de los tres es Malfoy? – pregunto con seriedad Joselina.

– Es el que tiene el cabello rubio. – comento Harry con seriedad.

– Su nombre es Draco Malfoy, él es de Slytherin. – dijo molesta Ginny.

– _Con que el ricitos de oros se llama Draco Malfoy._ – pensó seriamente la joven de cabellos negros mientras que una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios. – _Bien en ese entonces cuídate muy bien de mi Draco Malfoy._

– ¡Hola chicos! – un par de voces sacaron a Lina de sus pensamientos. Ella se volteo mientras miraba a un par de gemelos (de tez blanca, ojos color miel, cabello pelirrojo y delgados).

– Hola Fred, George. – dijo alegremente Harry.

– Oigan chicos ¿Quién es su nueva amiga? – pregunto Fred mientras miraba con curiosidad a Lina.

– Es Lina Rozenber. – respondió Ron algo nervioso al mirar la mirada seria de la chica. – Bueno en realidad se llama Joselina pero le decimos Lina de cariño.

– Bien en ese caso. – comentaron al unísono los gemelos Weasly mientras que la "ojiazul" los miraba de una forma rara.

– Hola yo soy Fred Weasly. – dijo el primer gemelo.

– Y yo soy George Weasly. – contesto el otro gemelo.

– Mucho gusto. – respondió tranquila Joselina mientras aun seguía viendo de forma rara al par de hermano.

– Y dinos Lina ¿En qué casas perteneces? – preguntaron al unísono Fred y George.

– En ninguna, apenas acabo de ingresar a Hogwarts. – comento sin ninguna emoción alguna la joven mientras miro a los dos idénticos hermanos con una mirada de sorpresa.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Apenas acabas de ingresar a Hogwarts?! – gritaron de la sorpresa los dos hermanos Weasly mientras que las miradas de curiosidad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraron la escena e incluso a la nueva estudiante.

– Podrían bajar la voz por favor desde China se pueden escuchar sus gritos. – dijo entre dientes y con una voz molesta Joselina mientras que su rostro mostraba tranquilidad pero dentro de ella podía sentir una gran vergüenza.

– Ven Lina será mejor adelantarnos a los carruajes. – respondió en ese momento Ginny en un tono nervioso y vergonzoso (por culpa de sus dos hermanos mayores) mientras miraba con molestia a los dos gemelos.

– Yo las acompaño. – agrego Hermoine mientras que junto con Ginny y Joselina se alejaron de sus compañeros.

– Fred, George algunas veces ustedes dos si que dejan en vergüenza a uno. – comento Ron algo molesto y apenado por lo que sucedió con Lina.

– Chicos ella apenas es nueva, al parecer tiene mucha dificultad en comprender de la magia y de que va ha ingresar apenas en Hogwarts. – explico Harry tranquilamente a sus amigos.

– Y hablando de Lina, creo que ella es la misma chica quien tuvo una discusión con Malfoy. – dijo George mientras que las miradas de sorpresa de Harry y Ron aparecieron.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lina discutió con Malfoy! – exclamaron con incredulidad el pelirrojo menor a sus hermanos mayores.

– Así es, además de eso ella si que sabe como ponerlo en su lugar. – replico Fred con burla.

– Y no además de eso, según dicen los que estaban en la escena Lina le dijo a Draco Malfoy… ricitos de oro. – agrego George mientras soltaba una tremenda carcajada.

– ¿Lina le dijo eso a Malfoy? – exclamo el mago de la cicatriz de rayo mientras dejaba escapar una que otra risa.

–Veo que alguien por fin puso en su lugar al odioso de Malfoy. – comento el pelirrojo menor de los Weasly.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban en el otro lado de la estación esperando a los demás para tomar juntos el transporte, las miradas de los estudiante miraron con curiosidad a Lina; unos por lo que paso en el tren cuando ella discutió con Draco Malfoy y otros por la increíble belleza que ella poseía. La joven de ojos "azules" ya comenzaba a molestarse por aquellas miradas de los jóvenes estudiantes, en ese momento sintió entre todas las miradas una que la dejaba intranquila. Busco y busco entre todos los alumnos aquella mirada pero de la nada había desaparecido aquella presencia, unos segundos después aparecieron los cuatro chicos riendo a pura carcajada; cosa que habían dejado a las chicas –Hermoine y Ginny– confundidas. Los seis integrantes de Gryffindor junto con Lina arribaron uno de los carruajes sin ningún problema, la joven se sintió intranquila e irritada por los comentarios que le hacían los gemelos Weasly.

– Y dinos Lina ¿Por qué en este momento apenas estas ingresando a Hogwarts? – pregunto George.

– George no seas insistente. – gruño enojada Ginny llamando la atención a su hermano mayor.

– Solamente tengo curiosidad, no te enfades Ginny. – se defendió el gemelo meno.

– Si me enfado, ya te había dicho mamá que no te metas en la vida personal de lo demás. – respondió con enfado la única hija de los Weasly al gemelo, mientras que él comenzaba a sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

–_ Esta chica si que tiene carácter. _– pensó Lina mientras miraba sin ninguna emoción a los chicos quien acompañaba.

– Oye Lina has estado callado desde que dejamos la estación. – dijo Harry en un tono preocupado y a la vez tranquilo.

– La verdad es que nunca he tenido una charla con alguien, en especial con mis padres o con mi hermana. – respondió en un tono aburrido pero tranquilo la joven de ojos "azules".

– Oh… ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? – pregunto el mago de la cicatriz de rayo.

– Harry si me permites quisiera que Joselina conteste mi pregunta anterior. – comento George mientras recibía una mirada molesta de parte de su hermana.

– ¡George! – gruño furiosa Ginny.

– La razón por la que apenas acabo de ingresar a Hogwarts es bastante complicada; pero con gusto te lo diré. – contesto calmadamente Lina. – Antes yo estudiaba en otro colegio pero lamentablemente me tuvieron que expulsar de allí porque transforme a mi antiguo profesor de biología en lagartija. Luego comencé a tomar clases en casa cosa que no es bastante divertida, dos años después recibí la carta del director de Hogwarts avisándome que me daría la oportunidad de estudiar en el quinto curso de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

– Wow. – dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasly.

– Oye Lina cómo puedes cursar el quinto curso si apenas tienes trece o catorce años. – comento confundido Fred mientras se rascaba la nuca.

– En realidad tengo quince, pero dentro de algunos meses cumpliré dieciséis. – respondio con tranquilidad la joven mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

– ¿Qué vas a cumplir dieciséis? - exclamo con incredulidad Ron mientras miraba con sorpresa a la "ojiazul"

– Lina ¿Y de dónde eres? – pregunto Hermoine.

– En realidad yo soy de Viena, pero hace unos años me mude con mi familia en las afueras de Londres. – explicó con tranquileza la joven azabache. – Cambiemos de tema.

– No eres buena en mantener una platica ¿Verdad? – pregunto George tratando de soltar una risa.

– George. – gruñeron Ron y Ginny con enfado.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó el gemelo.

– No lo lamentas, y tienes razón no soy muy abierta con las personas… ni mucho menos en mantener una conversación larga. – explico con tranquilidad y a la vez con seriedad la joven Rozenber.

– En ese caso. – dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasly con entusiasmo. – Nosotros te ayudaremos en que seas abierta con los demás e incluso en mantener una larga charla.

– No le hagas caso Lina, esos dos siempre son asi ni siquiera cumplen con su palabra. – comentó el menor de los Weasly.

– ¡Cállate Ron! – respondieron molestos Fred y George.

–_ Debo admitir que ellos dos son muy raros… pero… también tienen algo especial que me hace sentir diferente y… algo más que no se como describir en este momento._ – pensó Joselina mientras miraba con tranquilidad y a la vez algo sorprendida a los hermanos Weasly. – _Tal vez… estos días que estaré en Hogwarts no serán tan aburridos después de todo._

Después de unos cuantos momentos de estar en el carruaje llegaron por fin al lugar de parada; a Hogwarts. Lina miro desde su ventana con una mirada relajada y a la vez un poco de sorpresa el colegio donde estudiaría, miro de reojo a sus compañeros de viaje emocionados por el nuevo curso de estudios que tendrían. La joven dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio mientras se perdía en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos; Harry, Ron y Hermoine miraron con preocupación a la misteriosa joven con la mirada perdida, "tal vez sea porque es su primer día de ingresar a Hogwarts" pensaron los tres amigo. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del castillo salieron del carruaje cuando este se detuvo, los primeros en salir fueron; Harry junto Ginny, Ron con Hermoine y al ultimo los gemelos. Lina respiro y exhalo de cansancio mientras salía del carruaje, miro con seriedad y firmeza a los estudiantes quienes la miraban con rareza –de parte de las chicas– y curiosidad y sorpresa –de parte de los chicos–. Justamente cuando iba a bajarse del carruaje, Joselina tropezó en ese momento debido a que sus piernas las tenía dormidas; pero en ese momento antes de que ella cayera al suelo sintió que alguien la sostuvo en ese instante. Eran Fred y George quienes la sostuvieron alrededor de su cintura y de cada mano, cosa que a la chica miro son sorpresa y confusión a los dos muchachos. Los dos hermanos Weasly al mirarla con aquella expresión de sorpresa y confusión no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran. La joven Rozenber al recordar de lo que paso en ese momento sintió una gran vergüenza en sus adentros aunque en su exterior solamente mostraba tranquilidad y seriedad. Fred y George ayudaron a Lina a bajarse del carruaje evitando a que la chica de ojos "azules" no tropezara nuevamente, cuando la joven azabache toco el resbaloso suelo retiro sus manos del toque de los gemelos mientras que una firme y tranquila voz les dijo un "gracias"; cosa que causo que los hermanos Weasly se sonrojaran al escuchar –para ellos– la voz angelical de la nueva estudiante. Todos los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaron a entrar en el castillo pero sin quitar la mirada de la nueva estudiante, Harry junto con sus amigos, su novia y Joselina comenzaron a entrar en el lugar. En ese momento Lina se detuvo en seco antes de entrar a la entrada del castillo. Los seis jóvenes de Gryffindor junto con otras personas miraron curiosos y a la vez con preocupación a la joven; "deben ser por los nervios" pensaron los seis amigos.

– ¿Lina estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Hermoine.

– No puedo pasar sin que alguien me invite a entrar. – respondio con seriedad Joselina, lo cual les causo gracia a varios estudiantes, a excepción de los seis jóvenes de Gryffindor.

– ¿Por qué dices eso Lina? – pregunto Harry confundido. – Tú puedes entrar cuando tu quieras.

– En mi caso no. – dijo con una voz seria y fría la joven azabache. – Es una tradición familiar que se lleva de generación en generación. No puedo entrar sin que nadie me invite a pasar.

– Que tontería. – pensaron algunos alumnos mientras que una mirada fría y tétrica apareció en la joven de ojos "azules".

– Bueno en ese caso. – dijeron al unísono Fred y George mientras se dirigían hasta donde estaba Lina. – Adelante puedes pasar.

–_ Por fin_. – pensó ya algo irritada Joselina y a la vez satisfecha cuando ya la dejaron pasar. –_ Espero que todos estos aprendan algo de ellos dos._

– ¿También quieres que te escoltemos hasta el comedor? – preguntaron burlonamente los gemelos a Lina, cosa que le causó una molestia y a la vez vergüenza.

– No es necesario. – comento Lina. – Una vez que inviten a entrar a su hogar ya puedo hacer lo que quiera.

– Si tú lo dices. – respondieron al unísono los dos hermanos en un tono burlón.

– ¿Vamos al comedor? – pregunto Harry a la joven Rozenber y a sus amigos, mientras que ellos asintieron (a excepción de Joselina).

– Vente Lina. – comento Ginny en un tono amistoso y alegre, mientras que con su novio, sus hermanos y su cuñadita se dirigían al comedor.

Joselina miro a los seis integrantes de Gryffindor entrar al comedor, a paso lento los comenzó a seguir mientras mantenía un perfil seguro y serio. En ese momento sintió que alguien había chocado contra ella, la joven azabache se giro rápidamente hasta toparse frente a frente con la persona que menos quería ver o recordar en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas enana? – gruño con molestia el muchacho de cabello rubio-plateado.

– ¿Disculpa? Tu deberías fijarte por donde vas, ricitos de oro. – contesto Joselina en un tono molesto y frio.

– Maldita enana, por si no lo sabes tengo nombre. – casi gritaba de la furia el chico de ojos grises.

– Y a mí que me importa que tengo o no nombre. – respondió la joven Rozenber en un tono tranquilo y aburrido.

– Mugrosa niña de cuarta clase. ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien soy yo? – grito el muchacho a la "ojiazul" haciendo que las miradas de espanto y curiosidad miraran la escena.

– La verdad no, no me interesa quien eres; ahora si me disculpas yo me voy. – dijo Lina desinteresada, justamente cuando se iba a ir ella fue detenida por los dos amigos del rubiecito. – Podrías decirles a tus amigos que se hagan a un lado.

– No hasta que obtenga una disculpa. – respondió con seriedad el joven de Slytherin.

– Si lo dices porque estuviste chillando por el compartimento ni lo pienses. – dijo tranquilamente Joselina.

– No me refiero a eso tonta, me refiero a lo de ahora. – gruño enojado el rubio-plateado mientras que un rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

– Mmm… que molesto. – pensó la joven Rozenber, miro a los dos compañeros del ojigris con su aspecto de guardaespaldas. Joselina dejo escapar un suspiro cansado mientras observaba directamente a los ojos a los dos muchachos y con una voz tranquila dijo. – Muévanse.

Los dos chicos al mirar aquellos ojos "azules" de la joven se quedaron hipnotizados no además por el color de ojos sino que también por la belleza y la voz de la chica, los dos muchachos se hicieron a un lado dejando que Joselina siguiera en su camino. Las miradas de sorpresa de los estudiantes y de Malfoy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, antes de que la chica de cabellos negros siguiera avanzando hasta el comedor se detuvo mientras se volteaba para ver a un gran grupo de estudiantes completamente sorprendidos, miro fijamente a los dos regordetes amigos de Malfoy completamente confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos. En ese momento Lina pronuncio un "gracias" sin ninguna emoción alguna en su voz mientras encorvaba una sonrisa satisfactoria y orgullosa, dejando que la gran mayoría de los alumnos (varones) se sonrojaran por el misterioso carácter de la chica. La joven Rozenber comenzó a ignorar las miradas de todos los estudiantes mientras entraba en el comedor donde allí la estaban esperando los seis muchachos de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto los tres muchachos de Slytherin no pudieron evitar de seguir viendo a la joven de cabellos negros, al igual que los otros estudiantes, era la primera vez que Malfoy veía a sus dos amigos recibir órdenes de otra persona. En ese momento el muchacho de cabello rubio-plateado sintió que algo tenia aquella chica que lo hacia sentir en un nivel más bajo que los demás, Malfoy miro con molestia a Joselina quien se reunía con los seis integrantes de Gryffindor, el ojigris junto con sus dos compañeros entraron al comedor ignorando las molestas miradas burlonas de los estudiantes de las tres casas en especial la de Gryffindor. Cuando todos los alumnos de las cuatros casas tomaron asiento, a excepción de los nuevos integrantes de primero y de Joselina que tuvieron que esperar hasta que alguno de los profesores -que en ese momento ya estaban presentes– los llamaran para que el sombrero seleccionador le dijera el nombre de sus casas en donde ellos quedarían.

– Oye Malfoy ¿Esa no es la misma quien te llamo ricitos de oro en el tren? – pregunto burlonamente uno de los chicos que tenia enfrente el rubio-plateado.

– Cierra la boca. – gruño molesto Malfoy.

– Oigan esa chica es muy hermosa como se llamara. – dijo otro muchacho (quien tenia la tez aperlada, cabellos castaños y ojos color miel) a sus compañeros.

– Parece algo rara pero tienes mucha razón es realmente hermosa, y además tiene bonitos ojos. – comento un muchacho (de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos cafés chocolate) mientras se quedaba embobado por la joven.

– Es una arpía y además una mocosa bocona que no tiene respeto por la familia Malfoy. – respondió con rabia Malfoy. –Es más, quien dice que es hermosa, esta fea y además es una enana sin gracia.

– No exageres Malfoy, si puede que sea de estatura pequeña pero… esos ojos, ese cabello y esa tez media blanca y pálida la hacen ver como un… ángel. – contesto el chico de cabellos castaños.

– ¿Ángel? ¿Ángel? Ángel mis polainas mas bien es un demonio. – reclamo con enfado el rubio-plateado.

– Di lo que quieras. – dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros. – Mmm… me pregunto cuantos años tendrá.

– Tendría sus trece o catorce. – respondió Goyle sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

– Ya guarden silencio, ya va hablar la profesora McGonagall. – comentó Crabbe.

**Mientras tanto en la mesa de la casa de Gryffindor (hace unos minutos atrás):**

– ¿Oigan vieron como Joselina puso en su lugar a Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe? – pregunto burlonamente Ginny a sus compañeros.

– Si de verdad que me dejo sorprendida Lina. – comento Hermoine.

– Y hablando de ella alli esta. – dijo Ron mientras señalaba a la chica azabache.

– La verdad nada más verla alli parada junto con los niños parece que va a cursar el primer curso debido al tamaño que tiene. – dijo burlonamente Fred.

– Fred no critiques a Lina por su estatura. – comento Ron llamando la atención a su hermano mayor.

– No la estoy criticando, solamente digo que tiene más o menos el tamaño de los niños. – respondió el gemelo de los Weasly.

– Umm… disculpen chicos no quiero interrumpir su platica pero… ¿Quién es Lina? – pregunto un muchacho (de tez blanca, cabello marrón y ojos cafés) confundido.

– ¿Neville ves aquella chica de cabello negro largo hasta cintura? – pregunto George mientras le mostraba a Neville a Joselina.

– ¿La que tiene una mirada fría y siniestra? – pregunto nervioso el joven de cabello marrón.

– Esa misma. – respondió Fred mientras embozaba una sonrisa burlona. – Aunque también Lina es bonita.

– _Tiene razón es muy bonita._ – pensó Neville sin quitar la mirada de Lina.

– Guarden silencio la profesora McGonagall ya va hablar. – dijo emocionada Ginny mientras que Harry la miraba y le sonreía con cariño y cálidamente.

– Cuando diga su nombre, se acercaran, les pondré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán cual es su casa. – explico la profesora a los nuevos integrantes.

Las miradas de las cuatro casas no perdieron de vista ni mucho menos dejaron de escuchar los nombres de los nuevos alumnos que la profesora McGonagall nombraba, algunas miradas de las cuatro casas –en especial de Gryffindor y Slytherin– miraron con curiosidad a Lina. La joven tenía en ese momento un perfil serio, tranquilo y orgulloso. Eso dejo a los estudiantes aun más curiosos por la misteriosa chica e incluso para algunos profesores, una vez que la profesora McGonagall nombro el décimo onceavo niño llamo a Joselina mientras que las miadas –de los varones– miraron perdidamente a la chica de cabellos negros; se sentó a la silla mientras miraba con tranquilidad y seguridad a todos los presentes quienes la miraban con miedo, otros por curiosidad y otros perdidos por la belleza que la joven Rozenber poseía. En ese momento Joselina sintió que ya le habían colocado el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza.

– Mmm… interesante y a la vez difícil. – dijo el sombrero seleccionador en un tono dudoso. – Estas divida entre tres de las cuatro casas señorita Rozenber; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

– Colóqueme en donde usted piense que me corresponde. – respondió Joselina sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? Usted puede elegir la casa donde usted quiera estar; ya que estoy en un momento muy complicado señorita Rozenber. – murmuro el sombrero parlante.

– Quisiera hacerlo… pero usted tiene la obligación de decirme en donde debo de quedar. Le dejo mi decisión en sus manos, es por eso que a usted le nombraron el sobrero seleccionador. – respondió con seguridad y tranquilidad la joven de cabellos oscuros.

– Muy bien pensado, señorita Rozenber. – dijo el sombrero seleccionador, en ese momento este grito. – ¡GRYFFINDOR!

–_ Con que me toco Gryffindor. Bien al parecer no repetiré de esto._ – pensó Joselina mientras escuchaba los gritos de emoción de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, miro sin emoción alguna a sus nuevos compañeros mientras la felicitaban en su nueva casa.

Mientras tanto Malfoy miro con incredulidad a la joven de ojos "azules" cuando el sombrero seleccionador le indico que su nueva casa seria Gryffindor. El muchacho de ojos grises sintió una rabia y a la vez una gran desilusión pero… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Debería estar feliz ya que agradecía al sombrero que no colocara aquella enana –como él ahora le decía– en la casa de Slytherin. No dejo de mirar a la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras embozaba una sonrisa sádica y burlona, una cosa solamente le paso por su mente, hacerle la vida imposible a la nueva integrante de Gryffindor y demostrarle que nada ni nadie ni mucho menos alguien de Gryffindor se mete con el primogénito de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

Por fin después de varias semanas al pude terminar este capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza pero debido a que tuve muchas cosas que hacer en casa y en el colegio no me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo hasta ahora.

¿Y bien qué les pareció? ¿Desastroso, horrible, pasable, bien o excelente? Ustedes opinen, si no les agrado acepto tomatazos, abucheos, pastelazos lo que ustedes quieran.

No se les olvide comentar ;D


End file.
